


Walk on Memories

by niruesie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Mental Instability, Reality, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niruesie/pseuds/niruesie
Summary: "Until the next time you close your eyes."





	Walk on Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Because Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo relationship has always been a heart ache to me. 
> 
> This 1.2K fic is fueled by sad OPM songs and the memories of someone during our high school days. Happy reading! ((:

The moon peacefully watches Chanyeol shifts in his bed, already asleep but still playing on the lines between the conscious and the subconscious. Eyes half-open, he grabs his pillow to hug and lays to his side.

 

He starts to snore when a hand drapes over his middle. A face burying in the small of his back. Chanyeol reacts at the contact. “Baekhyun-a.” He whispers then he lulls himself to sleep deeper. He does not feel anymore the tightening of the arm around his torso at the mention of the name.

 

“Hey.” A beautiful face surprises Chanyeol when he opens his eyes. Baekhyun smiles impishly at him, his hand cupping his cheek.

 

It does not matter that Chanyeol awakes to a different place. That the bed he is laying to is a mattress of green grass. That the walls of the room are gone and replaced by bushes and flowers bursting with different colors. That the coldness of the air conditioning unit is replaced by the cool breeze. That instead of the dim lights, the sky is shining blue and yellow as the sun descends.

 

It does not _even_ matter whether it is a dream.

 

“Baekhyun.” Above everything, he matters most. “You’re here. You came back.” Chanyeol holds his arms with desperation and longing.

 

“I never left.” Baekhyun’s smiles never leaving his face, his eyes crinkling with delight. His skin practically glows against his white shirt as he basks in the light of the setting sun. “How have you been, my love?”

 

“I miss you. Everyday. Please, come back to me.” Chanyeol pleads, his eyes are sad and weary.

 

“I told you, I’m always here with you.” Baekhyun places a hand on Chanyeol’s chest, just above where his heart beats. “I’m here.”

 

Chanyeol’s voice breaks. “I love you.”

 

Baekhyun’s smile never wavers. Not when he closes his eyes and dives to catch Chanyeol’s lips, parting it with his. Not when his thumbs wipe away Chanyeol’s tears. Not even when Chanyeol balls his fists at the back of his shirt to hold him tighter. Their lips move in synchronize, clashing and biting with such fervour and determination to not let each other go.

 

“I miss this. I miss you.” Baekhyun smiles on Chanyeol’s lips as he whispers the words.

 

Chanyeol shifts them so Baekhyun lies under him, his body gently pressing against his. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hands and raises them up as he continues to savour his lips. “Don’t go.”

 

A soft whimper escapes Baekhyun’s mouth when Chanyeol’s lips traverses from the corners of his mouth to the pulse points on his neck.

 

“You need to wake up.”

 

The words ring in Chanyeol’s ears and he stops. He buries his face on his neck, breathing Baekhyun’s scent in. Imprinting it on his mind, on his senses. His hold on his hands tighten, so that even when he _awakes_ , the touch will never leave him. This is what he wants. For Baekhyun to haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

“Come back to me.” Chanyeol’s words are muffled by Baekhyun’s skin.

 

“Find me. When the time has come. Find me in this world.”

 

“Baekhyun, please.”

 

Baekhyun lays to his side to face him. He smile once more, a proof that everything is surreal. He travels his hands on Chanyeol’s face, currently wet with tears. “I love you.”

 

Chanyeol looks at him, sobbing. “I’m sorry if they always keep you away from me.” He places his own hand atop Baekhyun’s.

 

He kisses Chanyeol’s forehead in response, his lips lingering longer on his skin. “It’s alright. They just don’t understand things. But, I found a way to see you.”

 

“I promise they won’t do that again. I won’t do it again.” Chanyeol’s voice is both angry and sad and frustrated.

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“Wherever you are, that’s where my reality is.”

 

Baekhyun beams, his eyes are tranquil and full of love. “If only they understand.”

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

They hear someone’s voice and Baekhyun’s eyes become sad, but it did not remove his tranquil smile. “I’ll see you soon, my love.”

 

“No wait! Baekhyun!” Chanyeol inches himself closer to Baekhyun’s body, his arms snaking around him like a child wailing, afraid of the absence of his mother. “Don’t go, please. Baekhyun!”

 

“Until the next time you close your eyes…” Baekhyun’s voice sound distant and his image distorts, like a reflection from a rippling water. “I’ll be here, waiting for you.”

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol hears his voice is being dragged away from him.

 

He opens his eyes once more. It has always been like this for the past years. He has opened his eyes many times more than he closes them.

 

“Hey.” A hand cups Chanyeol’s cheeks once more. Waking him up.

 

Chanyeol sits up, dazed and his heart beating fast. “Baek–”

 

An owl-like eyes look to him with pain and it wrenches Chanyeol’s inside. He is back in his room. The dim light drowns in the darkness. The walls are back and the sky is nothing but a beige-colored ceiling.

 

“Are you okay, Chanyeol? You’re dreaming.” Kyungsoo whispers. His voice is soft as it reaches for Chanyeol who is seemingly very far away.

 

“I’m fine. I’m–” His hand grazes his face exasperatedly.

 

“Are you sure? I’m here if you–”

 

“I’m fine, Kyungsoo.” He cuts him off, his tone a little bit chilly. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

Kyungsoo places his hand on Chanyeol’s face, “Look at me.” He pleads, eyes begging for affection.

 

When he does not feel any resistance, Kyungsoo musters his strength and inches closer. He feels his breath fanning his face, one step more and … His world shatters when Chanyeol looks away.

 

The slight touch of their lips when Chanyeol moves away leaves a scorching pain in Kyungsoo’s heart, burning his very skin.

 

“Is it…” Kyungsoo starts to ask, a big lump on his throat, but decides against it when he realizes it _should not be a question_. “It’s still him.”

 

Chanyeol looks down, fingers fidgeting his shirt. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I understand.” Kyungsoo’s eyes quivers for a moment before he sniffs and plasters a big smile. He walks out of the room.

 

Chanyeol is left alone. He buries his face on his hands. Looking and feeling lost as he drowns himself in his ocean of frustration. To be honest, he wants to drown and end his life… no, end his _pain_. He wants to make a choice right now and choose which reality to live in.

 

But people will always try and save him: Kyungsoo in this reality, Baekhyun in the other.

 

“It’s alright Chanyeol-a. Tell me if you want to go now. With me.” He sees Baekhyun standing on the other side of the bed, smiling surreally once more. An arm stretching down to reach him. He wears the same white shirt from a while ago. His skin glows still amidst the darkness in the room.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Here, Yeol. Have this,” Kyungsoo enters the room and walks to his side. The struggle to smile is very much evident in his eyes. He stretches his hand to him, palms open with two tablets of medicine.

 

Chanyeol looks to the man beside him then to man on the other side of the bed. If this is the chance to choose he has been waiting for, he will waste no time.

 

With teary eyes and with a heavy heart, Chanyeol reaches for _his_ hand.

 

_“I’m sorry they always take you away from me.”_

_“I understand. I’ll see you, then. Until the next time you close your eyes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts? 
> 
> Find me here at @niruesieee (twitter) and https://miyenpoetry.tumblr.com


End file.
